El niñero
by pandicornio-4
Summary: Serena, tan sólo una chica de 17 años, vive con sus padres y su hermanita en Tokyo. Un día sus padres le informan que deberán viajar por algunos meses, ella se emociona, de viajar, pero sus padres le informan que ella no ira, sino que se quedara en casa.. pero con... Un niñero oh no!
1. Chapter 1

Creo que es obvio que no soy Naoko Takeuchi ,Nada es mío sólo la adapte esta hecho sólo con el fin de entretener Ojalá entiendan ! u:

 **Capitulo 1:**

 **Narra Serena:**

— ¿Serena? ¿Puedes bajar? — era la voz de mi madre que me llamaba desde el piso de abajo.

— ¡Ya voy!— grite poniéndome de pie, para bajar las escaleras — ¿Qué pasa?— pregunte sonriente, pero el ver a mis padres sentados en la mesa, me preocupaba un poco, ya que no estaban ahí precisamente para comer.

— Serena tenemos que hablar…— me dijo mi padre asustándome aun mas

— ¡Pero yo no he hecho nada!— me defendí de inmediato, provocando que ambos rieran

—No es nada de eso Serena — me dijo mi madre

— ¿Entonces?— pregunte aliviada, ya que, si no era para regañarme, no sabía para que era.

—Hija…— suspiro mi padre —Tenemos que salir del país— me dijo seriamente

— ¿Vacaciones?— pregunté sin entender mientras me sentaba en la mesa enfrente de ellos — ¡Genial! ¿A dónde iremos?—

—No… no son vacaciones— me aclaro… bueno más bien me desilusionó mi mama

— ¿Entonces?— volví a preguntar

—Kenji y yo tenemos que salir por cuestiones de la empresa…— me explico —Llevaremos a Rini… pero tú te quedaras aquí…— okey esto no iba bien, se iban del país ambos, junto con mi hermana pequeña ¿y me quedo yo?

— ¡Y que, así de simple me van a abandonar!— dije molesta

—No… no te estamos abandonando— volvieron a reír —Tus clases comienzan mañana y no quiero que te atrases… y sobre todo, ¡No quiero problemas!— me señalo mi padre

\- ¿Problemas? ¿Yo? ¡Ja!- reí en mi mente

— ¡Ósea me estás diciendo problemática! ¡Aparte de que me abandonan así de la nada!— me hice la victima

— Vamos no te hagas la víctima y olvida esa lista de invitados Serena…— me conocían más que bien, o de plano leían mentes, ya que supieron que ya estaba creando en mi mente la lista de invitados a la fiesta.

— Oye… ¡tienen que confiar más en mi!— les dije riendo

— Esa ''confianza''…— rio mi padre —…Gánatela—

— ¡Vas a ver que cuando regresen todo va a estar más que perfecto! — sonreí de oreja a oreja

—Lo sé…— me dijo mi padre

—…Ves, ya es un avance me estas confiando la casa— sonreí victoriosa

—A ti no…— me dijo mi madre soltando una carcajada

— ¿C… como que a mí no?— pregunte sin entender

—Contratamos un niñero— dijeron al unisonó, reí tontamente y fingí limpiar mis oídos

— ¿Cómo fue que dijeron?— pregunte, tal vez había sido algo de mi imaginación o me estaban gastando una broma

—Contratamos a un niñero… que vendrá a cuidar que no destruyas la casa y que no te corran del colegio…— no era que fuera problemática, solo digamos que algo inquieta y con carácter.

— ¡Papa! ¡Te das cuenta de que es una tontería!— le dije algo molesta — ¡Tengo diecisiete años! ¡No cuatro!—

— ¡Pero no te podemos dejar con la casa libre! ¡Así que tendrás un niñero!— era imposible hacerlo cambiar de opinión

—Bien, no hay problema…— reí con un dejo de furia —Me desharé de él…— susurre cruzando los brazos

—No lo creo…— me escucho mi padre —Tendrá una paga realmente buena, así que nada de lo que le hagas, hará que salga corriendo, además estará a cargo del dinero, si necesitas dinero solo él podrá darte, y si no te comportas, no te dará absolutamente nada y tiene permiso para quitarte tu auto, celular, computadora, iPod y todas las cosas que hagan que te molestes si no las tienes…— mis ojos se abrieron como platos,

— ¿Y qué? ¿A un desconocido le confían dinero, auto y a su hija?— pregunte indignada

—Desconocido… no es, es hijo de uno de mis socios, así que no hay nada por qué preocuparse…—

— ¡P… pero!— dije

—No hay pero…— me interrumpió mi padre

—A partir de mañana comienza…— agrego mi madre

— ¿Ósea que mañana se van?— pregunte sorprendida

—Así es…— me contesto mi padre

— ¡Ahh!— bufe molesta poniéndome de pie para ir a mi habitación.

…

Al Dia siguiente

…

Sonó la alarma de mi celular, automáticamente me cubrí hasta la cabeza con el cobertor. Después de cinco minutos, Rini tocaba mi puerta para que me levantara, por alguna extraña razón ella amaba levantarse temprano. Entre a la ducha para después ponerme una falda color negro, una blusa de manga corta, color blanca con algunas líneas negras

Aun adormilada tome mi bolsa y baje las escaleras, tome las llaves de mi auto, me despedí con un grito desde la puerta y Salí para abordar mi adorado y preciado automóvil.

— ¿Por qué esa cara mujer?— me pregunto Reí, mi mejor amiga, mientras se recargaba en el casillero de alado

— ¡Sabes qué me pasa!— dije mientras azotaba la puerta del locker—Mis padres se van de viaje por unos meses…—

—Eso no parece un problema…— dijo sonriente Rei

— ¡Claro que no!—le conteste —El problema es que no ''confían'' en mi, como para dejarme la casa sola…— suspire —…Así que contrataron un niñero— susurre para que nadie escuchara

— ¡Un niñero!— dijo impresionada

—¡Gracias Rei!… los del tercer piso no escucharon…— cerré golpeando la puerta

—Lo siento…— rio —Aun así no sé cuál es tu problema… podría ser un galán— me guiño un ojo

—Si claro…— le dije sarcásticamente — Es más creíble que será un tipo con los pantalones en la cintura, camisa a cuadros, corbata de moño y lentes enormes.

—Bastante atractivo parece…— soltamos una carcajada

— ¡Eres una tonta Rei!— le dije riendo

—Es que míralo por el lado bueno… es más fácil seducir a un nerd… — rio — ¿Y qué harás?— sonrió perversamente

—Pues no lo sé… según mi padre, tendrá muy buena paga y soportara cualquier cosa que le haga… así que la verdad no sé.

—Esa no es la Serena Tsukino que yo conozco— me dijo sonriendo malvadamente

—Tienes razón…— pensé —Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Las clases pasaron rápido, Rei y yo salimos del edificio. Me ofrecí a llevarla como siempre lo hacía, subimos a mi auto y conduje a su casa que quedaba a solo unas cuantas calles de la mía.

—Nos vemos mañana— me dijo mientras bajaba del auto —Ah… y me cuentas como te fue con tu niñero…— soltó una carcajada

—Rei… cállate o mañana regresas a tu casa caminando…— le dije igual riendo

Conduje hasta la casa, estaba por estacionar el auto, pero un convertible rojo me lo impidió, ya que estaba aparcado en mi lugar.

Deje el auto en otro espacio, tome mi bolsa y baje de este para entrar a la casa

— ¡Llegue!— dije cuando entre

—Hija— era la voz de mi madre que provenía de la sala —Ven que te quiero presentar a...

 **Holaaa(? Como ya sabrán esta historia esta adaptada, en fin algunos me mandaron mp. Y me dijeron que cambie la pareja T-T así lo hice será SerenaxSeiya bueh adios**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

 **Narra Serena**

—Hija— era la voz de mi madre que provenía de la sala —Ven que te quiero presentar a alguien…— me dijo caminando al living. Me tomo de la mano y me guió hasta la sala.

—Él es Yaten— me presento a un chico, de un metro setenta aproximadamente, que mirándolo bien, no estaba nada mal. Así que yo misma me autorice examinarlo por completo... Su cabello era de un color plateado, largo y atado en una coleta, su piel era blanca, con un muy ligero toque dorado, sus ojos eran de color zafiro sumamente hermoso, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue la hermosa y deslumbrante sonrisa que tenia. Vestía unos jeans negros ajustados, que no le quedaban absolutamente mal, una playera roja y sobre esta traía una chaqueta negra de piel, arremangada hasta los codos. Simplemente perfecto para el crimen.

—El es un hijo de los Kou, el socio de tu padre, y él es el que se encargará de ti el tiempo que estemos fuera…—

-Bien… olvidemos el crimen— mi mirada de admiración se transformo a una de desprecio, que claramente parecía no afectarle ya que seguía con esa sonrisa.

Mi padre interrumpió el incomodo momento, mientras bajaba por las escaleras con las maletas.

—Le ayudo…— se ofreció mi ''niñero''

-Idiota- pensé

El auto del aeropuerto llegó a la casa, el chófer bajo y les ayudo a subir las maletas.

—Por favor Serena no quiero problemas, sigue las indicaciones de Yaten..— me dijo mi padre

—Está bien… cero problemas…— tal vez no era del todo cierto

—Bien…— me dio un beso en la frente y subió al auto donde mi madre y Rini ya le esperaban.

Vi como el auto cada vez se alejaba más y más hasta que no pude verlo. Gire sobre mis talones para entrar a la casa pero ahí estaba 'Yaten'. Miraba perdidamente hacia la calle, con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, me miro y me sonrió.

—Hola…— me dijo con su melodiosa voz

Sin contestarle nada camine y le saque la vuelta para poder entrar a la casa.

— ¿Y esas maletas?— pregunte cuando vi dos maletas grandes al pie de las escaleras

—Son mías…— me contesto caminando detrás de mi —Viviré aquí… así que será mejor que nos llevemos bien...conejo— Lo fulmine con la mirada, y volví a subir las escaleras.

Me desperté cuando escuche tres fuertes golpes en la puerta, pero simplemente los ignore, y volví a dormir.

—Levántate ya o llegaras tarde— tome el cobertor y me tape hasta la cabeza, ya que había encendido la luz

—No pasa nada si llego tarde…— mentí

—Si… pues asegurémonos de que no pasara nada… levántate— sentí que tomaba el cobertor, por lo que me aferre más a este para que no pudiera quitármelo, pero obviamente su fuerza fue mayor que la mía y logro quitármelo.

—Ahh…— bufe molesta poniéndome de pie

—De nada te sirven los berrinches así que cámbiate…— lanzó el cobertor a la cama y salió cerrando la puerta

\- ¡Y este quién demonios se cree!- grite en mi foro interno

Aun ahogada en rabia, me dirige a la regadera, y le di paso a la lluvia artificial, espere a que esta se templara para ahora si comenzar a deshacerme de mis prendas, entre dejando que las gotas tibias de agua cayeran sobre mi piel llevándose todo el enojo. Nada… pero, absolutamente nada era tan relajante para mí como un baño con agua caliente.

Salí de la ducha después de envolverme en una de las toallas blancas que las encargadas de limpieza dejaban ahí todos los días.

Me dirigí al closet y tome unas pantis negras, una falda de mezclilla, un top blanco y una chaqueta de cuero negra. Tome mi bolso y las llaves del auto, para después salir de la habitación.

—No tienes una falda más decente…— soltó una carcajada

—Es decente…—lo mire despectivamente, sabia claramente que no era indecente, solo lo hacía para hacerme enojar.

—Aquí a las tres de la tarde…— me dijo antes de que abriera la puerta

—Idiota…— susurre

— ¡Te escuche!— me grito desde la cocina

— ¡No me importa!— cerré la puerta de un golpe para luego caminar a mi auto y partir hacia el colegio.

— ¿Y qué tal te fue?— me pregunto Rei sentándose enfrente de mí en la cafetería del colegio

— ¡Ja! ¡Horrible!— le dije mientras tapaba mi rostro con ambas manos

— ¿Como es él? ¡Cuéntame!— me dijo emocionada — ¿Viejo? ¿Nerd? ¿Enojón?— me pregunto desesperada

—No… no… y aun no lo sé— respondí sus preguntas en orden

— ¿Entonces?— me dijo impaciente

—Para empezar el … esta como quiere— le dije — ¡REI si lo vieras por detrás!— dije mordiendo mi labio inferior

— ¿Y entonces cual es el problema?— abrió sus ojos como platos

—Es un idiota…— le dije mientras le daba un trago a mi botella de agua

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hizo? ¿O qué? ¡Sere! ¡Cuéntame bien!— reí por su desesperación

—Nada, no me hizo nada… solo que no me agrada, es un arrogante—

— ¿Y entonces que harás?— me pregunto riendo malvadamente

—Pues se tendrá que ir… reí junto con ella

Holaa Como estáis? u Gracias a todos los que leen aunque sean fantasmas los amodoro y bueh la pareja cambio sigue siendo SerenaxYaten u.u bueh bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

 **Narra Serena**

— ¡Hey Serena! —me saludo Diamante, mi ex novio, Diamante y yo éramos los mejores amigos junto con Mina. Pero una tarde él creyó que la relación entre nosotros dos, podía ir a más. Y lo acepte, me llevaba muy bien con él, pero nos comenzamos a distanciar y quedamos que mejor sería volver a ser los buenos amigos que éramos.

Un mes después comenzó a salir con Esmeralda

 **Flash Back**

—Mi amor ya te dije que no me gusta que le hables a esta…— le susurro en el oído mí, digámoslo así, 'Peor enemiga' fue un susurro hecho intencionalmente para que yo lo escuchara

—Tu mejor que nadie se sabe mi nombre…— le dije fulminándola con la mirada —Así que vuélveme a decir 'Esta' y veras como…— me puse de pie pero Esmeralda me volvió a sentar

—Creo que será mejor que nos vallamos… — le dijo Diamante a Esmeralda

—Es lo mismo que yo pienso…— me miro burlonamente y se fueron tomados de la mano

—Tienes que tranquilizarte— me dijo Rei

— ¡Es que Reí me pone mal verla!— le dije aun asqueada —Además tu mejor que nadie sabes, que ella solo está con él porque piensa que me lastima…— ambas reímos

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Ya habíamos intentado decírselo a Diamante, más este nunca nos creía y prefirió seguir con su "muñeca"

Diamante es muy atractivo, cabello color plata, ojos azules, sonrisa encantadora y con unos sentimientos hermosos, pero que la bruja de su novia ah ido haciendo todo lo posible por desaparecerlos, así que solo nos saluda de vez en cuando.

Entramos a las últimas clases, se pasaron rápido, entre algunos regaños para que guardara silencio y risas junto con los del salón. Digamos que soy 'algo' sociable. Y hablo con todo el salón, Solo en clase de Biología, con la única que no hablo es con la señorita ''soy la más diosa del mundo''.

— ¡Es que no entiendo cómo puede estar con ella!— me dijo Rei cuando llegamos a su casa

—Lo sé es tan… tan ¡Hueca!— reímos y ambas bajamos del auto

— ¿Hey y tú a dónde vas?— me dijo cuando vio que le puse alarma al auto

—Es que no tengo ganas de ir a mi casa…— le dije con cara de suplica

— ¿Que no tienes ganas de ir a ver por atrás a tu niñero?— soltó una carcajada

— ¡Eres una tonta Rei!— le dije también soltando una sonora risa

—Anda ven…— me dijo, entramos a la casa. Ya la conocía más que bien, ya que cada dos semanas me quedaba a dormir o si no Rei iba a mi casa.

— ¡Tía!— salude feliz a la mama de Rei

— ¡Como estas Serena!— me dijo mi tía de cariño

—Muy bien…— le conteste sonriente

—Me dijo tu mama que saldrían del país…— me dijo haciendo una cara de angustia

—Si…— le dije igual

—Si necesitas algo Serena, ya sabes que cuentas con nosotras— me abrazo

—Si… muchas gracias— le agradecí

—Como quiera no creo que necesite nada— rió Rei —Le contrataron un niñero…— levanto ambas cejas rápidamente. Yo solo la fulmine con la mirada. —Bueno estaremos en mi habitación…— le dijo Rei

—Está bien…— contesto y subimos a la habitación de Rei

Nos la pasamos hablando de cosas sin sentido, sobre el colegio y cosas triviales.

— ¡…Y luego viste como te miro!— soltó una carcajada

—Si…— reí junto con ella —El día que le desfigure la cara estará contenta…— pelear no era lo mío, pero Esmeralda me sacaba de mis casillas, con ella es una constante lucha… día a día. Y la verdad es fastidiante.

— ¿Tú crees que Diamante se enoje contigo si le haces algo? — me pregunto intrigada

—Pues no lo sé…— le conteste indiferente —Pero no solo porque es su novia voy a estar soportándola—

— ¡Serena son las siete de la noche!— me dijo asombrada

— ¿Qué?— pregunte igual de sorprendida

—A alguien la van a regañar…— canto y yo solté una carcajada

—No me importa…— le dije desinteresadamente

Aun me quede más tiempo ya que me habían invitado a cenar, y no podía rechazar la invitación así que acepte, Salí de la casa de Rei a las nueve de la noche.

Llegue a la casa y estacione el auto, tome mi bolsa y como si nada entre a la casa.

— ¿Que parte de, a las tres en la casa no entendiste?— me dijo un peliplateado caminando desde la sala

— ¿Y tú que parte de no me interesa, no entendiste?— le conteste y camine hacia las escaleras, para después dirigirme a mi habitación pero este en cuestión de segundos me alcanzo a mitad de las escaleras

—Mira… déjame te explico por si no te quedo claro… tus padres me dejaron a cargo, así que si te digo que a las tres… tu llegas a las tres—

—Y si no quiero que…— le desafié mientras ambos nos fulminábamos con la mirada

—Muy fácil…— subió otro escalón para quedar en el mismo que yo, comenzó a acercarse mientras que yo retrocedía, hasta que el barandal de las escaleras me lo impidió, su cercanía era demasiada, tanto que nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban…

 **Hola gracias por sus reviews aunque a varios no les fuste la idea, también voy a hacer otro Dic de que pareja desean que sea? Esta eso en su desicion bye!(?**


End file.
